The Great secret behind D
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: Trusting strangers is one thing, but letting them be apart of your crew? Now that's just crazy, but that's Monkey D. Luffy for you. But sometimes these strangers can harbor secrets, Deadly secrets. Secrets that if the marines were to find out, they would be hunting you down to the depths of hell and that's exactly what happens. who is the girl who goes by the name Banana D. Hana?
1. I AM BANANA D HANA!

It was Just a normal day on the sunny, and the straw hat crew was approaching a new Island just waiting for a new adventure to jump out at them. They desperately needed to get off that boat for supplies, and most importantly, to get away from their loud mouthed, idiotic captain for Five minutes! They were on that boat for THREE whole weeks with that little rubbery monster. Even the most sane member of the crew, Robin, was beginning to feel a blistering headache forming from Luffy's constant yelling, and nagging for meat.

"Were almost there guys!" Nami yelled to the rest of the crew who were literally ready to bolt of the ship the moment it reached the island, well... scratch that, Luffy was ready to bolt off the ship, the others would walk off the ship like a normal SANE person.

"I CAN SEE LAND, AND THAT MEANS MEAT!" Luffy yelled pointing to the small island about 100 feet away from the ship. Luffy gasped "MAYBE IT'S AN ISLAND MADE OF MEAT!"

"I doubt that..." Zoro muttered to no one in particular.

"I could be possible considering we are in the new world, and in the new world, anything is possible!" Usopp said.

"Sooooooo, your saying the island IS made of meat?" Luffy asked with a questionable look on his face.

"No! what I me..."

"GREAT THEN!" He yelled grabbing the edge of the boat readying himself to catapult straight to the fortress of meat.

"Luffy, I don't think that's a..."

"HERE I COME MEAT!" He yelled just before sending himself soaring through the air.

"WHAT A DUMB ASS!" Zoro yelled looking up and shielding the sun away from his eyes with his hand. He stood there watching in amazement at the raven haired boy flailing his arms around wildly in the wind.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He landed on his head with a hard thump. Luffy stood up readjusting his hat. He immediately took notice to a giant oak tree that he could unleash his meat cravings on...

once the others got to the island they discovered Their captain trying to gnaw through a three branch with his teeth.

He hungrily ripped the bark off, and chewed on it trying to decipher if it was authentic 100% real meat.

His crew just watched his idiotic behavior with raised eye brows knowing that no matter what they do their not going to get him to stop.

Luffy took his mouth of the tree leaving a thick coat of saliva on it. "Usoooooop, you lied! this isn't meat, this is just a tree branch!"

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS MEAT YOU IDIOT!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Apology excepted." Luffy said with a huge toothy grin on his face.

"Usopp just stood there with his mouth hanging open trying to comprehend what exactly just happened. "WHEN DID I APOLOGIZE?"

"Don't leave your mouth open too long, you might catch flies." Robin simply stated reading from her book. Brook threw in a good "YOHOHOHOHOHO!" to add to the humor.

chopper came up to the tree branch, and examined it. "Maybe the meat is on the inside!" He said giving a innocent smile.

"CHOPPER YOUR A GENIUS!" Luffy yelled giving the small reindeer a big hug. A huge blush grew on the cheeks of the reindeer leaving him red to the bone. "OH DON'T FLATTER ME!" He said Gripping his face and repeating the word "asshole" over and over again. "I am pretty smart though!"

"CHOPPER DON'T GIVE HIM IDEAS!" nami rubbed her temples, They were only 5 minutes off the boat, and yet Luffy still managed to make her brain throb even harder than it already was.

Luffy Ignoring Nami's protest, ripped the tree branch off, and examined the inside. Nami was going on about 'property damage' and 'it's coming put of your spending money' or something like that. She was using those big words that she always used and sense he didn't understand any of it, he decided it probably wasn't worth his time anyways.

"Are you even listening?" she questioned Luffy with a hard glare, God, He could be such a retard sometimes. She wondered if Luffy was dropped of his head as baby, that would explain why he has "special needs"

"uhhh... yeah." He ignored her, only concentrating on finding that meat. Where the hell was it?

"It's not there is it!" she roared trying to prove her point.

"Nope!" Luffy stood up. "There was no meat but I'm sure they have plenty of meat in the village!"

" *sigh* whatever..." Leave him alone Nami, he's not worth your time.

The group proceeded to the entrance of the village that had a giant gate bordering every possible way in.

"OI!" Zoro yelled. "IS THERE ANYONE HERE WHO CAN OPEN THE GATE TO THE VILLAGE!"

* * *

Usopp sigh, there was no one Here. 3 hours of looking, and they found nobody. "Maybe there on vacation or something, we should turn back and head to the next island."

"No, we stay here. Besides, the log pose has already started to reset so now there's no going back." Nami told usopp.

"Well that's just..."

"Hault!" a Mysterious voice called out which made the crew stop and turn around. A small girl stood behind them with light pink hair and red eyes with black in the center. covering her right eye was a black eye patch that was frayed at the edges signifying that it was old. She wore a purple pair of shorts with a white tank top and a black and green polka dotted pair of sandals. Over all she looked to be fairly short and about 12 or 13 years old. "Why are you here mugiwara pirates?!" She glared at them like a bug about to be crushed by her foot.

"eh?" Luffy said staring at the girl.

"It's just some little kid, lets just keep walking." Zoro said turning back around with the rest of the crew.

The pink headed girl just gasped as the infamous mugiwara pirate crew walked right past her. Some little kid? SOME LITTLE KID! They dare ignore the protector of this village? Surly they knew who she was because she most definitely knew who they were. In fact she had been looking for them! how could they just ignore her like that? and then call her a little kid! she was gonna show them!

"I WILL INFORM YOU THAT I AM NOT A KID" she ran right next to zoro who just kept on walking.

...

not intimidated at all huh? I'll make an impression on them they'll never forget! after all the time of searching for them, THEY WERE RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF HER! she had to do something quick to get there attention, but how...

She snickered a bit as a perfect plan came to mind.

The girl quickly grabbed one of zoro's swords from his side and began running off with it.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT STOLE MY SWORD!" Zoro yelled chasing after the girl who was right in front of him.

Luffy began trailing right behind zoro.

"LUFFY! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" He yelled.

"AREN"T WE PLAYING TAG?!" Luffy replied.

"NO YOU IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT ID... NO WAIT NEVER MIND, JUST GET THAT SWORD BACK!" Zoro pointed to the little thief in front of him, The one he was going to make sure got a good choking when he got a hold of her.

"yosh!" Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed on to the little girls back.

"Like he's going to catch me! They've underestimated there opponent! now they'll see what I really can do!" she smiled to herself. The girl quickly took Luffy by his arms and sent him flying overhead crashing his rubber body into the ground. she stopped staring down at him. "I Banana D Hana would like to join your crew!" She smiled and pointed a the straw hat boy.

"well If you want to do that then you'll have to fight me in battle!" Luffy got up and grinned back at her.

"YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS LUFFY, SHE'S LIKE 12! HOW COULD SHE BE ON OUR CREW!" Zoro yelled at him. How could he even think about letting a little girl on the crew? she could get hurt! and she probably has parents that would worry for her!

"Well good, Because I'm gonna kick your ass!" She responded cracking her knuckles. "And I'm 13 stupid!"

At that point they hadn't realized that the rest of the crew had witnessed this whole thing.

Robin was surprised when she had said her middle name was D like Luffy's, most of the D's she had ever met were fearless people, and she could see that this girl was more than fearless, Facing a monster like Luffy means that you have guts.

Nami swore that they had come across Luffy's twin sister, because her grin held the same amount of willpower and bravery that Luffy's had. The rest of the crew had also noticed this fact, and to be honest they were actually looking forward to watching them fight. a D battling a D.

"Luffy does have a habit of befriending complete strangers, but a little girl? that's just crazy." Usopp said to the rest of the crew.

"SUPAH FIGHT! WIN LUFFY!" Franky threw in there.

"In a few years she'll become a Lady so don't hurt her face!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes imagining her as a women, Oh What a beauty she'll be!

"YOHOHOHOHOHO! and maybe then I'll be able to see her panties! oh wait I don't have eyes to see with! YOHOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" brook laughed.

Luffy turned his head and smiled at the rest of his crew. he couldn't help but admire this girl for her bravery, and he was also wondering why her middle name was D, something luffy wouldn't normally notice about a person.

"I have to ask you one question before we fight though, Why do you have the middle name D?" he asked grabbing Robins attention.

"Maybe I'll tell you after the fight, I need to make sure your the real deal before I give you information like that!" she exclaimed.

"Yosh, Then lets begin!"

* * *

Please Review! tell me how much you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I revised this chapter so if you've already read it you might want to read the beginning again, IT'S IMPORTANT!

Hey! it's me again! I hope you like this chapter! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

* * *

Previously

"I have to ask you one question before we fight though, Why do you have the middle name D?" he asked grabbing Robins attention.

"Maybe I'll tell you after the fight, I need to make sure your the real deal before I give you information like that!" she exclaimed.

"Yosh, Then lets begin!"

* * *

Luffy Immediately charged at the girl who was just standing there looking at the ground with her hair shading her eyes.

The girl simply smirked, and threw Zoro's sword back over to him. She had read many stories of this great captain Monkey D. Luffy but not once did she ever think she would ever find him. Now all she had to do was fulfill her fathers final wish. She could remember his death almost as if it happened yesterday.

Flashback.

* * *

"_Daddy... DADDY!... please don't die, you said you were the strongest man in the world right? and you could never die... B- but your bleeding so much!" Tears plopped there way down her face onto the blood soaked shirt that clung to her dad's skin. Hana looked down at her dads wounds. She dare not look under the clothing for knowing if she did it would haunt her all her life at seeing her fathers bloody mangled body. It was probably better anyways if she didn't know the full extent to his wounds. it might make his, and her life a bit more easier from that day forward. All her dad needed at that moment was her, and all she needed was him, it was as simple as that._

_"Banana, Don't cry." He flashed her a toothy grin. She knew even though he was talking clearly that he was in an immense amount of pain. He didn't want the last thing he saw in this lifetime to be his daughters crying face, he wanted her to smile because he knew someday she would get over this moment, and move on with her life. Life will always continue to move on, and it can leave you behind if you dwell on the past to long, it will never slow down for you. All you can do is continue to walk on that broken leg and follow life for soon that leg will heal itself and you'll be able to run full speed again. It may hurt at first but that's all apart of being human.  
_

_"C'mon Banana, smile for me!" He laughed a bit. Hana Looked into her dads eyes and just so he could be happy, she smiled for him the brightest most cheery smile she could dig out of her damaged heart. She didn't care if her heart ached, hell, she didn't care if it was shattered into a thousand pieces! She was going to make her dad happy one last time before he was gone._

_Her dad giggled a bit but that laugh was cut short when he started to cough up blood. Hana gasped and grabbed her dads hand and wrapped her fingers tightly around his. She wasn't going to cry anymore, not in front of her dad, she was stronger than that. _

_There was about a minute of silence before her dad started to speak._

_"Hana..." He decided not to use her nickname this time. "You know I love you with all my heart." Hana nodded, where was he going with this? _

_"Well Once I'm gone there will be no one here for you, so i have decided to leave you in the care of your cousin, Portgas D. Ace of the white beard pirates." _

_Hana was silent for a moment and she blinked a few times. "... PORTGAS D. ACE IS MY COUSIN?" She questioned shocked. "how come you never told me that such an infamous pirate was my cousin?"_

_"Well... It never really came to mind, but I'm sure he'll take good care of you." He smiled but his face suddenly turned serious._

_"Hana, I have very important information to pass on to you, OK?" hana shook her head up and down as her father placed his fingers upon her forehead. things she never knew before suddenly flooded her mind, and she understood what her father wanted her to do now._

_"Hana gave her father one last kiss on his cheek as a single tear rolled down her face. "I love you daddy, make sure you tell mommy in heaven that i said that i love her too, thank you for everything that you've done for me, I promise I'll never forget you." _

_his pale eyelids slowly started to flutter close as Hana said her final words to her father._

_"I promise that I will pass this information onto monkey D. Luffy, and make sure that he becomes king of the pirates!"_

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

His fist ripped through the air and was sent spiraling towards the young girls face all the while a cloud of dust was arising around the two of them.

"Why the hell isn't she moving out of the way? She'll be killed!" Usopp exclaimed gritting his teeth. He wasn't looking forward to having the death of a young girl hanging over the crew all his life. What the hell does Luffy think he's doing?

"Don't underestimate her, she may be strong." Zoro told Usopp. He frowned, from the start he had been underestimating this kid, after seeing her flip Luffy over her shoulders like there was no doubt that this girl wasn't normal. Normal people couldn't do something like that. He didn't have to high of expectations for the girl, other than that she might know a little basic hand to hand combat. otherwise, She most likely won't last five minutes of the battle field with a monster like Luffy as her opponent.

The dust settled, and the two figures were visible now.

The crew gasped. "What the hell?" Zoro was in complete shock. There stood the girl who had caught the fist of his captain with nothing but her right hand alone.

The pink headed girl wore a straight face with only her eye brows slightly furrowed. Luffy's eyes widened. In one Lightning fast movement of her leg Luffy was sent flying back a ways landing in the sun baked dirt. A loud groan was heard coming from Luffy's direction.

"What just happened?" Nami asked in complete and utter awe. She hadn't even barely seen the girl move her foot, let alone the place where she landed her attack on her poor idiot of a captain. Just who the hell was she?

About a minute of silence went by, and there captain still hadn't gotten up.

The girl simply stood above Luffy's unconscious body and stared down at him. Apparently from the looks of it the girls foot landed right in the center of Luffy's face, you could tell from the giant red shoe mark imprinted. " Ehhhhhh? I didn't know I was going to kill him!" Hana's eyes began to bug out. "I WAS HOLDING BACK! WHY DID I KILL MY FUTURE CAPTAIN! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! WHAT DO I DO?!" Hana grabbed at her pink locks. "CPR? MAYBE... NO THAT'S ONLY WHEN SOMEONE HAS DROWNED! WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO KICK HIM SO HARD! YOUR AN IDIOT HANA, A COMPLETE AN UTTER IDIOT!"

The rest of the Mugiwara pirates were astonished. Someone had actually beaten Luffy? no, A LITTLE GIRL HAD BEATEN THERE MONSTER OF A CAPTAIN, MONKEY D. LUFFY IN ONE HIT!

Zoro was the first to react. He walked up to Luffy and checked his pulse. "He's not dead you dumb ass, he's just been knocked out. He should be fine once he wakes up." Zoro looked at the girl who obviously hadn't ever killed someone before. "You know, you shouldn't go around challenging people to fights and not expect your opponent or you to die in them, That's just stupid."

"BUT I WASN'T EVEN TRYING MY HARDEST, HOW COULD HE GO DOWN THAT EASILY?" Hana exclaimed. She never expected that the guy she respected the most in the whole world would turn out to be a fluke.

"WELL YOU MUST OF HIT HIM PRETTY DAME HARD, I MEAN HE IS KNOCKED OUT!" Zoro yelled back at her. God this girl was soooooooo annoying!

"WHY YOU BIG FAT MARIMO PIECE OF..."

"Aghhhhh... Who ever said... t.. that I was knocked out?" Luffy said stumbling to his feet.

"LUFFY?" The crew all said at once.

"Yup, that's my name." He grinned. "I was just taking a little break, I haven't had too much meat lately so I don't have much energy right now, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T KICK HER LITTLE PINK ASS!" He pointed right at Hana's face.

Hana looked surprised at first but that slowly melted into a glare. "I won't hold back this time."

Hana slowly backed up to have her space while a blue light engulfed her body "BLUE EYE DRAGON TRANSFORMATION 2!" Her skin quickly changed into a thick layer of blue scales, while she grew claws and two horns at the top of her head along with a pair of webbed dark blue wings.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Luffy Gasped. "AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME!"

Chopper and Usopp's eyes were sparkling. "AWESOME!" they both yelled at once.

"Great! just add another monster to the crew, the marines will absolutely go crazy over us!" Nami Sigh, sometimes she couldn't handle the inhuman power of her crew. But then again, there will be more of a dominating female on the crew that she could use agents the boys... Nah, One was enough, and we all knew who that was...

"Eh, Nami your just jealous aren't you?" Luffy smirked at her.

"NO WHY WOULD I BE JELEOUS?" Nami hissed.

"Whatever you say!" Luffy giggled a bit. "Now that Iv'e seen her awesome power she has to be a part of our crew!"

Luffy drew his attention back to hana who was already in her fighting stance. "Gear Second!" Luffy's skin began to turn a light pink, and smoke began radiating off his body.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Hana broke her perfect fighting stance. She had hearts in her eyes over his epic transformation.

Luffy smirked, and took Hana by surprise. He charged at her with all his might and attempted to throw a punch, but Hana Easily evaded it, and she placed two fingers on his forehead.

Luffy had a confused look spread across his face

"What is she doing?" Zoro questioned looking at Hana in battle.

Hana took her fingers away, and smirked in satisfaction. "I now know everything about you. your weaknesses, your strengths, your fears, your most deepest secrets, Every single memory."

"Hey! I never said you could invade my brain!" Luffy said grabbing his head. Did she even know about Ace? or maybe even Sabo? She did say she knew everything. It's weird how with just one touch of her finger she can know everything about me, even more than my crew mates know. I never did tell them About my past did I? It wasn't all that important anyways.

"and if your wondering, I even know about... Sabo." Hana grinned, she knew she had Luffy now. "It's such a shame he never got to become a pirate."

"What?" Luffy gasped. She was hitting him at his weak points. Never had he ever told anyone about Sabo.

"What Is she doing to Luffy?" Usopp asked Robin.

"Ah, well you see, with the power of the blue eye dragon fruit the user is able to turn into a dragon, and are also able to send information from them to another. One other power the user posses is to be able to know everything about a person with just one touch to their forehead, and apparently Right now, Luffy's past is being used agents him.

Usopp thought about it some more. "Isn't that an unfair way to fight though?"

"Some might say, but she really is only using her power to her advantages."

Hana knew that using ace agents luffy would be taking it to far, so she decided that Sabo would be as far as she would go. She didn't want to break Luffy after all, he was her soon to be captain.

Luffy scowled at the thought of Sabo. this was just unfair that she was using that agents me! but I'm not able to be broken that easily. Sabo is gone now, just as ace is but I'm not going to hover over the past just because she thinks she's got the upper hand.

Suddenly a loud noise erupted from the waters. "What the hell was that?" Luffy questioned.

"Dammit." Hana looked far off into the horizon and her eyes grew wide. She could see the sun reflect off the shiny surfaces of at least 15 war ships surrounding the entire island. "It's the marines, They must of followed you here."


	3. Chapter 3

OMG OMG OMG, This chapter will be good! it contains a very happy Reunion! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

* * *

Previously

Suddenly a loud noise erupted from the waters. "What the hell was that?" Luffy questioned.

"Dammit." Hana looked far off into the horizon and her eyes grew wide. She could see the sun reflect off the shiny surfaces of at least 15 war ships surrounding the entire island. "It's the marines, They must of followed you here."

* * *

"I guess this means we'll have to continue our fight for another time, right now we have to kick some marine ass!" Luffy shouted coming out of second gear.

Hana's body slowly faded back to normal. "Before we do that, there's something I need to show you." Hana grabbed Luffy by his hand and began running to the closest entrance to the village she could find.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked readjusting his hat that was flapping in the wind. He looked back to his friends who were following them and smiled. What exactly did she need to show him?

Once there Hana gazed up at a video servalience snail that was staring down at them. "HEY!" Hana shouted waving her hands around wildly. "OPEN THE GATE!"

After about a minute, the gate slowly started opening. Hana smirked, Luffy was going to be ecstatic once he seen this.

They entered the village and hana guided them to a small shed that stood not to far off from the giant gate.

she opened the door and the first thing Luffy noticed was a man leaning back in a chair who wore a very familiar top hat with goggles on it, but somehow Luffy couldn't register in his brain who exactly he was. Sunlight seeped in from the window and shone down on him. "Who's he?" Luffy pointed.

"You should already know straw hat." Hana said leaning agents the back wall. Luffy has known this man for quite some time now yet he's already forgotten what he looks like.

There was about a minute of silence till the man spoke up. "Eh? don't tell me you already forgot who I am?" The mysterious man said standing up yet his face was still being shaded by his hat.

Luffy tilted his head a bit in confusion. He looked back at his crew who were standing at the entrance hoping that they might know who this man was, but they just gave him the exact same stare that he wore. He turned back, "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"Maybe this will help." The man yanked off his hat revealing a head full of blond short kinky hair. He grinned wildly at Luffy. Luffy noticed the wide gap where a tooth was supposed to be but wasn't, he immediately put two and two together. Luffy's mouth began to form words but it seemed nothing would come out. His legs gave way to his own weight and his pupils grew small. it seemed that every part of his body was shaking now. Was this really who he thought it was? A series of memories flashed through his head of 3 young boys who swore that one day they would become pirates. Those memories seemed to come alive again at the sight of this familiar friend. no, brother.

Tears began to well up in the corner of Luffy's eyes and his lip began to quiver.

"Luffy?" Nami questioned noticing the tears forming in his eyes. Just who was this guy? Luffy wasn't known to cry to such petty things, but here he was on the ground about to burst into tears. That exact same thing ran through the heads of the other Mugiwara pirates as well. Nami Ran over to Luffy's side, "Luffy, who is this guy?" She frantically asked. She never did like seeing Luffy cry and when it did happen it made her get a tight feeling in her chest. Perhaps it was just instinct taking over, or maybe it was just because he comforted her all the times she needed a shoulder to cry on but none the less it was a horrible sight to see for all the crew.

Hana Giggled at the sight of this heartwarming reunion. She never was fond to moments like these, but this was just to sweet.

"Long time no see little brother."

Luffy felt the tears finally spill over and plop there way down his face. He clenched his shaking fist and tug his nails into the palm of his hand. "S- Sabo?" He Whispered.

"I see your still a little crybaby like you were 12 years ago." Sabo smirked and offered his hand out to his helpless little brother. The straw hat captain gazed up at him with tear coated eyes. "SABO!" He screamed with all the strength he could muster up. Without even a second thought to it he took Sabo's hand. Once he got back to his feet he took no time at all to wrap his arms around the blonds waist. He crashed his face into the soft collar of his coat and unleashed a series of childlike cries. In turn sabo wrapped his arms around his brother. That familiar touch seemed to awaken the nerves in Luffy's body and coated him in a warmness he hadn't felt in several years sense the death of his brother ace. He buried his head in the collar of Sabo's coat, taking in the scent that he missed so much.

"I- I thought you were dead, what happened?" Luffy tried saying through all the tears.

"Well... right now I can't really explain. The important thing is that I'm back." Sabo placed his hands on Luffy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I know how I told you that I would be the captain of my own ship someday, but right now I need you to consider me a temporary crew mate ok, captain?" Luffy nodded his head and laughed a bit, his brother was still the same over those long 12 years he was gone. "LET'S KICK SOME MARINE ASS TOGETHER"

"So let me get this straight." Sanji said. "Luffy also has another brother named Sabo?"

"Apparently so." Robin smiled staring over at the two who were catching up for the years that they've missed. "And were still learning so many more new things about captain San."

"ROBIN CHWAN!" Sanji yelled with hearts for eyes. "Brotherly love doesn't even compare to the love I have for you and my precious Nami swan!"

"YOHOHOHOHO! It's such a happy reunion!" Brook yelled with tears steaming down his skull

"IT'S SO SUPER!" Franky cried.

Robin began walking over to Hana who was still leaning agents the wall.

"Oh, hi!" Hana said happily. "I never did get to introduce myself fully did I?"

"No you didn't." Robin smiled at the happy go lucky young girl. "Why don't you Introduce yourself to the crew?"

"OK!" she sang happily walking into the center of the room. "MY NAME IS BANANA D. HANA, BUT MY REAL NAME IS MONKEY D. HANA!"

Everyone stopped and looked over to Hana. "Did she just say Monkey. D Hana?" Usopp asked.

"I AM 13 YEARS OLD, I LOVE MEAT AND MY FAVORITE COLOR IS RED, OH AND DID I MENTION THAT I LOVE MEAT?" Her voice rang out over the whole room. All eyes were now on the little girl. She happily walked back over to Robin. "How was that?"

"Hmmm." Robin rubbed her chin. "It was definitely a... unique way of introducing yourself." She stared over at Luffy who was still talking to Sabo along with chopper and Franky not even paying attention to what Hana had just said. "So your real name is Monkey D. Hana, not Banana D. Hana?"

"Yup!" Hana grinned. "I didn't tell you earlier because why would I tell a stranger my name? My dad always told me that it's not good to tell strangers personal things about you."

"I see..." Robin shook her head up and down. "So does that make you related to Luffy in some way?"

"OH YEAH!" Hana yelled. "I forgot to mention that Luffy was my cousin! Iv'e actually been looking for him for some time now"

"Oh, so that's why you kind of look like him." Nami said looking between the two. There was no denying that they were related. "Well then why did you have to challenge him to a fight?"

"I don't know, it just sounded fun." Hana gave a toothy grin while the rest of them just face palmed.

"She's related to Luffy all right."

"I know were all having fun talking and stuff, but the marines are already at the harbor!" Usopp yelled pointing out the window were the warships were.

* * *

Hey I hoped you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoplez! I hope you all like this chapter very much!

* * *

Previously

"I don't know, it just sounded fun." Hana gave a toothy grin while the rest of them just face palmed.

"She's related to Luffy all right."

"I know were all having fun talking and stuff, but the marines are already at the harbor!" Usopp yelled pointing out the window were the warships were.

* * *

"Well then let's go, I'm gonna kick their asses!" Luffy grinned smashing his fist together with his palm. He sprinted outside ahead of everyone else who were trying to keep up with the overly energetic rubber boy.

"does he always act like this?" Sabo asked Sanji who were running side by side together. He looked ahead to his little obnoxious brother and smiled at how naive he still was. He was still that stupid little kid inside who always followed his dreams no matter how crazy people told him it was. Yet there was something different about him but He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something extraordinary had been growing inside Luffy's soul through the years, something he had never seen anyone have to the extent that Luffy did. Bravery maybe? No Luffy's always been pretty brave. It Definitely wasn't intelligence! ...What was it then?

"Well you are his brother, shouldn't you already know? Luffy always acts pumped up before a good fight" Sanji responded pulling a cigarette out of his pocket with one hand, and pulling a lighter out with the other. He flicked the lighter and put his palm in front of the flame to protect it from going out agents the slapping wind and stuck the cancer stick in his mouth and lit it. "He's an idiot, but a courageous one at that." He muttered with the cigarette half hanging out his mouth.

"well yeah but there's just something new about him..." Sabo said deep in thought. "huh, really? what's so different about him from when he was a kid?" Sanji asked now interested in what Sabo was going to say. He didn't think there would be anything different about luffy other then maybe his size, but that was the same for everyone. Maybe Luffy was a little coward as a kid, kind of like Usopp but even worse! Sanji grinned at the sheer thought of it. He tried to imagine a mini Luffy hiding behind Sabo's legs cowering in fear at the sight of a kitten or something. Now that would of been a sight to see there captain scared of something! Sanji was trying to repress a giggle but it just slipped out.

Sabo frowned at Sanji's giggling face. he couldn't help but notice his funny looking curly eyebrows, and how they moved when he laughed, it was actually a bit creepy and he was tempted to call him curly brow but knew Sanji might take it offensively. He didn't want to give a bad first impression so he decided to keep it to himself.

"oi, curly brow!" Zoro yelled running up next to sanji. Sabo let out a laugh, "Curly brow, seriously?" Sanji glared at him, Sabo just couldn't hld it back anymore "Yeah what's so funny? my eyebrows are curly, so?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Sabo bit his bottom lip holding in the built up giggles.

"Whatever..." Sanji said looking over to Zoro. "What do you want?"

Zoro smirked at him. "I challenge you to a contest of who can bring down the most marines!"

"OK your on marimo!" Sanji scowled at Zoro who was already positioning his sword in his mouth.

Once they made there way to where the marines were docking they realized there were at least 50 warships there.

"What the hell! I thought there were only like 15!" Nami exclaimed.

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Usopp and chopper cried hugging each other.

"I want to beat up some marines!" Hana cheered running up to the marine ship about jump on one of them.

"ME TOO!" Luffy yelled following her.

Suddenly a tall old man emerged from the biggest marine ship and walked right over to Luffy and Hana who were frozen.

"G-G-G- GII CHAN" they both fell over on there butts and stared up at the man.

"So my little grand kids are here? What a coincidence." He said crouching down to there height.

"Wait what? HE'S YOUR GRANDPA TOO?" Luffy exclaimed.

"YES YOU MORON I TOLD YOU EARLIER" Hana grouched at him.

"Really, I didn't hear you?" He said tilting his head.

Hana face palmed.

"anyways why are you here grandpa?" Luffy asked.

"Well I stopped on this island for something to eat! Were running out of food and we need to restock up!" He announced.

"oh... so you weren't following us." he murmured sadly. "I wanted to beat up some marines..."

Garp slapped Luffy in the head. "DON'T GO STARTING FIGHTS YOU DISOBEDIENT BOY!"

"I'M SORRY GRANDPA DON'T HURT ME!" Luffy cried shielding his face from "The fist of love."

Luffy received several whacks to the head while his crew sadly just stood and watched him cry out in fear.

"I guess this means we have to save our competition for another time curly brow." Zoro said putting away his sword.

"STOP CALLING ME CURLY BROW YOU MARIMO FREAK!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU STOP CALLING ME MARINO CURLY BROW."

"SHUT UP!" Nami screamed punching the two in the face at the same time. "I'm confused enough about all this so don't start giving me even more off a head ache!"

"...bitch" Zoro whispered with a big lump on his face.

"Oh your even more beautiful when your angry my lovely nami!" He said bowing in front of the orange haired women.

He zoomed over in front of Robin. "And I can't forget about you my sweet flower!"

"Thanks cook-san." She smiled at him.

"Grandpa!" Hana exclaimed jumping in his arms. "I haven't seen you for a while, how have you been!"

"Fine my little banana! your still as cute as ever!" He said kissing her head.

"Why do I have the feeling Garp favors girls over boys?" Usopp said looking over at a depressed Luffy.

"because grandpa loves me!" Hana exclaimed throwing up her smaller hands.

"I don't think she gets it..."

"Ok, I'm still confused! Explain exactly what is going on!" Nami said walking inside the village. "We can take this conversation inside, I'm starving!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! this chapter will explain a bit more about hana and sabo!

* * *

Previously

"Ok, I'm still confused! Explain exactly what is going on!" Nami said walking inside the village. "We can take this conversation inside, I'm starving!

* * *

All of them entered into the village while Hana guided the way.

"Once we get inside I will explain everything to you guys" Hana said holding her head down and staring at the ground.

She crossed her arms and scowled at remembering everything she had went through to get to this moment. She knew everything up until this point was just the icing on the cake, and things would slowly start to unfold from this point onward. A series of memories flashed through her head of the last request her father had told her to fulfill just before his "departure from the earth." Hana never really did like using the word death, the sheer thought of the word sent shivers up her spine and sent her imagining watching another loved one of hers die an even more horrible fate then her father did, but she could never let something like that happen again, never...

Hana shook away that thought knowing that if she lingered on the subject to long it would only engulf her in self pity, there was no use crying over spilled milk in the kind of situation she was in now because at this point there was absolutely no way she would be able to turn back and start over. Hana knew at a young age that from the moment when she took her first breath of fresh air that she has always been wanted by the world government, so really she never even had a chance to stop and turn back from the very start.

No one had ever told her that something as simple as her being born would be considered such a heinous act agents the world government. If the world went like that then she might as well kill herself now to spare everyone the pain of making them have to look at the "face of evil" or so what the government called her. but sadly, that IS the way this world works, anyone who is even possibly posed as a threat to the well being of earth or it's inhabitants are sentenced to death, no questioned asked.

It's basically the "I'm big, your small," comparison, and that's the exact way they look at people who don't conform to their government, you are automatically forced to agree and if you don't, they deem you evil, or in her case, your born of pure evil and need to be killed no matter what. Really, the only reason she continues to live on is to ensure that her fathers last wish is fulfilled, other than that she doesn't care if she dies.

and if she were to regret ever being born than she would be shunning away everything her dad had taught her and his death would have been meaningless so the only thing she can do is continue to live despite the raging feeling inside her that tell her otherwise.

Hana grinned at remembering her dad. she was the whole reason why a good man like him had to die. How could a wonderful person like him have such a worthless daughter like her? It was a bit ironic actually and she hated herself deeply for that one thing alone but she would carry on his last wish just for him and then maybe she could finally live life without always having that heavy feeling in her chest.

While walking Robin had taken notice to the odd expressions that hana was making, one minute she would be smiling then the next scowling almost as if she were having a war with herself inside her head. Robin couldn't help but wonder what the young pink headed girl was thinking about.

"We should be able to talk together in the shed." Hana said walking in and flipping on the lights. The others gathered around in the center of the room. Luffy took a seat at the table along with nami and Usopp while Sabo simply leaned agents the back wall. Garp stood in the door way obviously wondering what this was all about. Everyone drew their attention to the the pink headed girl all waiting for her to begin speaking.

"Now that were all here, I think I'll begin with telling you who I am." Hana spoke scanning over everyone with her eyes, even Luffy seemed interested now in who she was. Hana thought back to the little introduction she gave a while ago, not exactly to informative but it was enough info on her at the moment for the straw hats to at least know who they were associating with.

"So... what do you want to know about me?" Hana asked her newly made nakama. She looked over to orange haired women who originally brought up this discussion hoping that she would start off the conversation seeing as how right now it was pretty dull, Hana just didn't know where to begin.

"Everything." Nami spoke breaking through the thick silence lingering in the room with her voice. "We want to know everything about you from the very start." The navigators stare on the pink headed girl seemed to be a bit dark and domineering almost as if she were trying to tell her "If you dare try to lie about any of this, I'll personally escort you out of here with my foot." Nami wasn't one to trust strangers as quickly as Luffy was, if she found one inconsistency in any of what this girl says then it's bye bye to her.

"Ok then." Hana said as she began her story.

* * *

_Hana's back story_

_It was a crisp late summer afternoon and cicadas could be heard ringing all through out the small village of Hisoka._

_Somewhere within that village lived Monkey D. Rennu in his small home cradling his new born baby girl with tears dripping down his cheeks but all the while he wore a happy grin.  
_

_One arm was tightly wrapped around his daughter who hadn't even opened her eyes yet and the other lay gently bound around his wife.  
_

_"See? look at our baby Hana." He said raising up the baby in his arms. No response came from his wife which frightened him so he picked up his wifes hand and gently placed her palm on the flushed cheek of her daughters face. "Your a mom now, just like you always wanted."  
_

_Still no response came from her.  
_

_"what's wrong? She's your baby, why won't you look at her?" He cried out, tears aggressively ripping way from his eyes looking down at the face of his pale wife. She looked so peaceful laying there smiling.  
_

_His sister in law, who had delivered the baby stood above her sisters bed in the same state as Rennu. "She's gone Rennu, I tried my best to help her but she couldn't hold on..." She felt the tears that she had desperately tried to hold in slip from her eyes.  
_

_Rennu lowered his head and let his feelings pour out in one long exasperated cry. Tears made there way down his face and plopped down on his sleeping daughters cheek which had woken her up.  
_

_The small child bald her fist and let out a cute yawn. Rennu took notice to this and giggled a bit despite the sad moment. His sister in law walked over to him and smiled at the baby through tear filled eyes. "what are you going to name her?" she asked, vigorously wiping away at her face trying to clear the tears.  
_

_Rennu thought for a moment and decided that she would be named after his beautiful wife. "Hana" he simply stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
_

_"I like it." She said grinning at him.  
_

_After a few seconds Hana slowly opened up her eyes for the first time.  
_

_The two gasped at the sight of her,_

_There was no pupil in her right eye._

* * *

Omg! why does Hana not have a pupil in her right eye? read the next chapter to find out.

and to Natylol, In the next chapter it will explain why garp is still in the marines! :D:D:D:D


End file.
